Hangover
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Dave wakes in bed with Karkat.


Dave woke up with Karkat near him on the bed. He didn't remember much more than drinking with Rose and Kanaya, but he couldn't quite put together how he'd wound up in bed. He glanced at Karkat who was lying on his stomach in nothing but Dave's boxers. He tried to remember if Karkat had been drinking with them or if he'd just dragged Dave to bed. He shrugged and moved to wrap his arm around Karkat's waist which caused Karkat to roll on his side a little letting out a sweet moan as he did.  
Dave glanced at his face again trying to contain his excitement knowing that Karkat regularly had sex dreams, but never having been awake to take advantage of one. He propped himself up on one elbow and slid his free hand down to Karkat's nook. His bulge twitched lightly against his hand as he ran his fingers over Karkat's nook.

"Wah?" Karkat was blinking at Dave when he glanced back sliding his fingers deeper into him. "Ah-, D-Dave."

"Mornin," Dave said. Karkat whined a little his breath quickly becoming jagged as Dave started to move his fingers inside him.

"How l-long have you been doing this?" Karkat asked. He had his hand on Dave's wrist now, trying to pull it up as he started whining more.

"You caught me right at the beginning, but you were the one moaning in your sleep." Dave snickered as Karkat turned beet red. "What were you dreaming about that had you moaning my name Karkat?"

"Shut-shut up Strider," Karkat said. His health hitched as Dave moved his hand up to his bulge.

"Come on Karkat, I'll stop if you don't tell me," Dave said. Karkat let out another small moan and turned into the bed to hide his face. Dave chuckled laying small kisses along the back of Karkat's neck, "that doesn't answer my question."

He began pulling his fingers away from Karkat's bulge. Karkat let out a pained groan trying to buck his hips back into Dave's hand.

"I was on my knees," Karkat said. He'd turned his head to one side so Dave could hear him.

"Uh-huh." Dave picked up his hips so he had to support himself on his knees. "And I was, ahn, I mean you were behind me," Karkat said. Dave moved so he could kneel behind Karkat smiling too himself as he stroked Karkat's bulge. He couldn't really see straight, but he could feel Dave pressing against his ass. "What else?" Dave asked. He slipped Karkat's boxers down and followed with his own rubbing his hard on against Karkat's nook.

"Seriously Dave?" Karkat whined again pressing back on Dave's boner. Dave snickered and pressed his hands into Karkat's hips.

"Seriously," Dave said. He pulled his hand away from Karkat's bulge which quickly coiled against his body. Karkat moaned pressing his hips back as hard as he could.

"You were holding my head down and whispering in my ear," he said. Dave leant down placing his lips near Karkat's ear as he tangle his hand into the troll's messy head. He started whispering quietly. Karkat writhed underneath him, "Dave, come on, please."

"You haven't said anything about my dick being in you," Dave said.

"Fuck you." Karkat shifted trying to get Dave to slip in, but Dave moved back enough to keep Karkat out if reach.

"You still haven't said it," Dave said.

"Jesus fuck, okay you were fucking railing me, just please put it in you nook fucker." Karkat twitched and pressed back against him moving so he could have his arms folded in front of his face. Dave laughed moving back so he could slide inside Karkat which was met with an sharp moan. He leaned onto Karkat again pressing his lips against his ear so he could start whispering again.

"Dave please start fucking moving." "But I just want to sit here and tell you how adorable you are instead," Dave said. Karkat whined again wiggling slightly. Dave's breathe hitched with the movement as he moved one of his hands to Karkat's horn. "Dave please," Karkat said. His voice was softer now and he glanced at Dave over his shoulder pouting as if being nice deserved a reward.

Dave licked his ear lobe running his fingers up his sides carefully sliding over the scars on his sides. He started moving slowly pressing harder with each thrust while Karkat groaned into the bed. Dave ran his fingers back into Karkat's hair pulling his head back lightly so he could hear all the noises Karkat made.

Karkat's legs started to give and Dave let him sink onto his stomach as Dave started whispering again, his lips still pressed against Karkat's ear. Picking up a little speed, Dave set a rhythm for himself moving his hand down along Karkat's side so he could grab his bulge again. Karkat let out another heavy whine when Dave started stroking him bucking his hips back against Dave.

"God you're attractive," Dave said. His voice was still low and his lips still pressed Dave's head was fuzzy as Karkat started to move with him rolling with Dave's.

"You're only saying that cause we're banging." Karkat muttered with his head still just above the bed. Dave frowned and started moving as quickly as he could almost losing his balance in the process as he bit Karkat's neck. Karkat moaned into the bed propping himself up a little more on his elbows.

"I guess I'll just have to convince you then," Dave said. He slowed down and started whispering sweet things in Karkat's ear. Karkat shivered as he felt Dave's breath roll over his shoulder. Dave started planting kisses down Karkat's back and across his shoulders occasionally biting him as he went.

"Dave I'm gonna- hah." Dave quickly picked him up so he was sitting in his lap, "bucket you idiot," Karkat said. Dave smirked and snagged the bucket that was under their bed. Dave felt this wasn't the time to get completely covered in his boyfriend's spunk even though he usually enjoyed it. He bent Karkat over the bucket letting him drip into it for a moment before he started actually coming.

Once Karkat came, it didn't take long for Dave to follow. Karkat's nook felt hot and was getting tighter as Dave rode out his own climax. After Dave pulled out, Karkat moved the bucket back onto the floor deciding he'd deal with it later.


End file.
